ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Magic
Light Magic (sometimes referred to as the Light Arts) is a power that exists across many of the Sixteen Realms, coming into existence to balance out it's darker counterpart. Abilities * Ritual Magic - Mainly the ability to summon objects/people under certain circumstances through a read spell. ** Purification Magic - The ability to purify someone from a corruption, usually a magic based one. ** Restoration Magic '- The ability to restore someone's strength, magic, or elemental power. ** '''Mind Control Counteracting '- The ability to free a person from the negative effects of mind control, especially if the controlling is induced by dark magic. * '''Creation Magic - The ability to create things via magic. * Enchanting - A user of Light Magic can give an object healing properties. * Elemental Magic - Manipulation of some elements, including: ** Light Fire - The ability to hold or shoot Blue Fire from the users' hands. * Extrasensory Perception - The user can seek information regarding anything whatsoever. * Optimancy '''- The power to see through another person's eyes. * '''Flight - The user can fly. * Curse Dispelling '''- The user can remove a curse using light magic. * '''Spell Casting - The ability for the user to cast spells. ** Healing - The user can heal a themselves or another person. ** Protection - The user can protect themselves from evil temporarily. *** Sacrificial Protection - It the User dies a voluntary death, then certain people will be unable to be slain. * Telekinesis - The user can move things without physically touching them. * Regeneration - A skilled master of Light Magic can regenerate a limb if necessary. Notable Users You may add your own OC's here too... * Naomi S. J. Moisson * Annalise A. Medina * Hisateru Megano ** Many members of the Megano Family * Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung * Mariyah Y. Fujimori * Tomon N. Fujimori-Otsukishi-Sykow ** Many members of the Fujimori Family * Mika-Hua A. Megano-Elder * Kevin Brown (deceased) Canonical Users * None....yet.... Limitations & Disadvantages Various things rely on depending on the user's ability to use light magic. These are: * Rituals may need to be heavily relied if the user is inexperienced. ** Some rituals come with a price. ** Some rituals require outside resources, most of which can be rare. ** All require to have a spellbook at hand. * Restoration Magic can cause the user pain if performed incorrectly. * Extrasensory Perception requires the user to have at least SOME knowledge of the place they wish to know of. * Creation Magic is dangerous if not controlled properly. ** Even very experienced users require training to control this properly. * Extrasensory perception can only be mastered by very experienced users. * Flight can only be mastered by experienced users. * Some spells can be memorised easily, whilst others require a spellbook to be at hand. * Telekinesis can go badly if the user is inexperienced. * Optimancy can cause the user to into a trance, making them oblivious to things and people around them. * Sacrificial Protection must be voluntary, or the effects won't be put in place. ** Additionally, Sacrificial Protection can only affect those the User is related to. ** Also the User must have died FOR the person in order to for them to be protected. * Regeneration can go badly if performed incorrectly. * Enchanting can have no effect if performed incorrectly. * If overused, it can leave effects that are irreversible or that are reversible but with a price. * Whilst Light Magic cannot directly corrupt a user, it can influence bad choices/actions. Category:Abilities Category:Magic Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:Fujimori Family Category:Skills